Small Sidestory
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Eriol spoke to The Mirror card in the beginning of:- Sakura, The Card, and the presents...I've always wondered what actually happened then...Here's my version!


A small fanfic just before the events of "Sakura, The Card, and the presents" Involving Eriol and Mirror...With a less focus on Sakura and the others. I've been wanting to write this for awhile now! =D

* * *

[A few days before Mirror opened the window so that Sakura could get back into her room]

Mirror had been standing inside Sakura's bedroom, waiting for Sakura to get back. She kept an eye on the skies until she felt a very strong yet familiar presence walking past the house. 'That's...It can't be...' Mirror thought as she looked to the road. "Clow's magic?" She whispered as Eriol came into view.

Eriol stopped walking and looked up directly at Mirror. "Its been awhile Mirror..." He whispered and Mirror heard him as though he was next to her.

"Cl-Cl-Clow?" She whispered. There was no mistake about this, this boy had the magical powers, the soft voice of Clow and the posture.

Eriol nodded. "Yes. Its me Mirror. My name in this life is Eriol. Just so you know" He smiled at her and she relaxed.

Mirror mouthed the next sentence that she said. "Cl- No I mean Eriol...Can I ask you something?"

Eriol's smile got more warmer as he guestered for her to say what was on her mind.

Mirror figeted for several minutes. "When I have a problem with my new master Sakura...Can I talk to you about it? I mean...I can't talk to her or Keroberous about these things...As they are rather sensitive to me..."

Eriol nodded. "I understand. I'd better get going Mirror. Sakura will be back rather soon, if she sees me and you talking together, she will get suspisous of me...While eventually finding out my real identity. I want to let her know when she faces my final test. Can you do that for me?"

Mirror nodded. "Sure thing Eriol, I have no problem in doing so. Accepting an order from you is an honour all in itself"

Eriol chuckled. "I'm not asking that as a Master and card relationship" Mirror tilted her head and was completely confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Eriol began to laugh lightly. "I meant it as a friend. Not as a master and card-type relationship. I can't call yourselves Cards anymore, or for that matter undermine Sakura and her role in the coming months. I'll be around to listen to you at anytime. Just try to give me a, little bit, of rest inbetween times okay? I need to sleep you know"

Mirror giggled. "Sure thing Eriol...My friend..."

Eriol smiled. "That's better!"

Eriol began to walk away from the house as Sakura landed on the roof. Which made Mirror jump. "Woah!" Sakura and Keroberous looked at her with concerned looks. "Are you alright?" Mirror nodded. "Y-Yeah"

[The night of Sakura, the Card, and the presents]

"Go back, Go back" Mirror heard and changed back into a card as per what her master ordered her to do.

After Sakura and Kero feel asleep Mirror was rather annoyed. She glowed very lightly as the link between her and Eriol opened.

[Over in Eriol's/Clow's mansion]

Eriol sat in the red leather chair. "Hello Mirror" He whispered gently.

He heard Mirror's soft growl. "Mirror? What's the matter?" Eriol asked his faithful card that he had made in his past life so he could tell when she was upset.

"I'm so annoyed! She always cuts my words short! I tried to tell her the gratitude my friends said to me earlier! I might as well go and forget her!"

Eriol sighed. "Mirror. For a start I don't like you talking about if you want to leave or whatever... Second, Sakura is a nice girl. You should try talking to her more. Perhaps you will understand her at some stage. Look, if I was going to let you do that, you would have been free from the book when I created it and you would have NO magical powers WHATSOEVER. If you think about it, I would NEVER have created you had that thought in your mind"

He sensed Mirror sigh. "Its okay Mirror. Its okay. I know how you feel. I was watching her a number of weeks ago possibly even months ago. I was listening to Sakura and the other girls she hangs around with talking about teddy bears. I saw Syaoran and said something about them to him... He fell over of a tree and I caught him...You see? Things can and will happen that will make it seem extremely unfair. Please trust me, I know what I'm talking about"

Mirror nodded Eriol sensed. "I understand..." Eriol looked at the card which was in the middle of his floor. "You're very upset aren't you?" He could sense that Mirror was starting to cry.

Eriol tilted his head. "I knew it. I'll come around now. I know I don't want her to be suspisious or anything. I need you to appear out next to the bush in front of her house in your true form. I've got another thing to do for Sakura after she passes my final test that I remember showing her when she visited me in the past..."

"What's that?" Mirror asked him. Eriol simple chuckled lightly. "You will both have to wait and find out. Trust me you'll love it the same way Sakura did"

He felt Mirror frown so he chuckled louder.

[After Eriol/Clow's final test for Sakura]

It had been easily 5 months since the test, Eriol came back to Tomoeda when Sakura had captured and sealed the Nothing card resulting in the card being transformed into The Hope.

Eriol walked towards a field with Sakura/Syaoran/Tomoyo/The Mirror (Eriol had asked her to bring her along) and The Hope (Which Eriol also asked Sakura to bring along).

Eriol rose his hand which told the five of them to stop. "Now then...I did this for Sakura awhile ago" He whispered as he turned around. "This is for all the Cards, you Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo alongside everyone that you three have known" Mirror was the first to break the silence. "What are you going to do?"

Eriol looked to the field, then back to The Mirror. "I would like this field to be called the human/magical user's version of the garden of Eden"

Eriol closed his eyes and the field began to glow. He opened them and looked directly at Sakura.

"This is simliar to what happened when you visited me in the past, only better" He clapped his hands and the flowers bloomed/the whole field glowed a soft green and the skies above them had a soft golden glow"

Sakura was amazed. Syaoran realised that Eriol had so much power under his command that he couldn't overcome yet...Not even with Sakura's help...The Mirror was shocked and The Hope was gobsmacked.

"My god..." Sakura whispered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

~The Forest Sage's Assistant ;)


End file.
